A New Home
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is my RussiaXReader insert for the nationXreader list. Yes 1 done like a million to go. lol.  Please enjoy and review.


You shrunk against the cell wall; bruises covered your flesh from your beatings. You deserved it, you hadn't done what the Slave Master had wanted, and so you had to be punished. You whimpered in fear and sorrow as you fell into a restless sleep.

You awoke to the alarm ringing, that meant someone was here to buy off one of us, maybe more. We all stood in a line. You stood as straight as you could and tried not to show how tired and scared you were.

The Slave Master, and the buyer, whom had violet eyes and beige colored hair, walked alongside Slave Master. You could not tell if he was a good or bad person because he was smiling at us, more specifically you. He refused to all whom the Master offered, which irritated him. The buyer nodded at you and spoke, "And what about her?"

"Oh, she's not for sale, she shouldn't even be out here. She was given to me as a gift." Slave Master said.

"What's her name?" The pink scarf clad man questioned.

"_, but it doesn't matter she's not for sale."

The man gave Slave Master a number on how much he would pay for me. The Slave Master sighed and relented. Slave Master handed my collar chain to my new Master. "Come along мой подсолнух." You looked at him a bit frightened but nodded and walked a step behind him as you've always been instructed.

When the two of you were out of the vicinity he had you get onto his snowmobile. He wrapped a thick blanket around you, tying it down with his lavender scarf, and had you wrap your arms around him tightly. Which made you blush, but you did as he said. You didn't want your new Master to be angry with you on the first day. He hurried to his home knowing you had to be freezing.

You walked into his home after he had. When he closed the door, he undid the chain on your collar and then unlocked the collar itself. The last part surprised you, as you had always worn it. It was the symbol of your slavery. "Master…do you know what you do?" You asked using improper grammar. "Yes, I do…I trust that you can cater to my needs without the use of the collar." He said.

_Oh, so it's not like that, he isn't freeing me._

"M-Master, th-that's not…by releasing the collar you have proclaimed me free."

"Did I now?"

You nodded sheepishly.

"Well you aren't under your Slave Master's laws anymore. You're under mine. If you want to be free you will have to escape my home. And that is impossible."

"Oh." You replied.

"Why? Do you not like my home?" He asked.

"N-no, it's very pretty." You assured him.

He smiled warmly, "Thank you, _."

You were silent and then took off the scarf and the blanket, standing in your usual rayed rags that covered your vital areas. "Thank you for letting me, wear these, Master." He nodded, "Here, let me give you a tour."

You nodded and he showed you to a beautiful room you assumed would be his room and he said, "This will be your room."

You blinked your eyes in confusion, "What?"

"Right, you're not used to such things. You may be my servant, but you're still human. I try to help free slaves, and when I bought you I was freeing you, in a sense. All the others I've bought before, I've freed. But you, I want to keep you as a servant. You will be getting three meals a day, though we'll start with them being meager so you can build up your appetite again."

You were stunned into silence by this incredibly sweet person's actions. "Why are you so kind to me?"

He shrugged, "You're human, da?"

You nodded. "Well you deserve some comforts then." Master said. Tears began to run down your face.

"_, what's wrong? Have I offended you?" He asked uncertainly.

You shook your head, "I haven't even done anything for you, and you're so good to me!"

He smiled, "Would it help you if you did something for me?"

You nodded, and he kindly took your hand and led you into the room and closed the door. He put you onto the bed and slowly began to strip both you and himself of clothes. This wasn't unfamiliar to you. The old slave master had done this to you before, but in a different manner. This was…gentler…Then he did something you had never had happen before. He pressed his lips against yours tenderly, giving you an open mouth kiss. You were submissive to his gentle demands; his body was like ten times that of yours. You were scared and yet you felt safe and secure with him. He took you body and made it one with his own.

The sensations were more enticing than you had ever endured. You felt as though he wanted you that he needed every inch of who you were.

After he made love to you, he left, so you could sleep. But sleep was not as great as you would've hoped. You began thrashing and screaming and cowering, "PLEASE! I'll be good! Don't hurt me! Master please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The violet eyed man had heard her cries and came running. He held her close and calmed her. When you awoke the next morning you awoke to feeling warm.

Master was smiling in his sleep, as he held you close, had he been there all night?

After a few weeks of serving him he asked you, "Do you want to go home?"

You dropped your broom in shock, and your face paled, "Have I done something bad?"

"What?" He asked.

"My parents gave me to that bad man. Please don't make me go home Master."

"Would you like to become one with Mother Russia?"

You hugged him and nodded.

"Call me Ivan." He said.


End file.
